


Method of Forgetting

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Smut, Potential Triggers, See Notes before Fic, protective!Dean, protective!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10120751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: While out celebrating their recent hunt the reader decides to go home with a 'Cowboy' from the bar to take her mind off her feelings for Dean. However, sometimes the things we do to forget drive us right to the one person we wished to forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello all! This was written for a challenge on Tumblr and honestly I'm pretty proud of it. I wanted to explain the potential triggers before hand because I have no desire to make anyone uncomfortable. The warnings come based on the implied smut. The aftermath of implied smut although consensual hints at a borderline violent encounter. No description of actual encounters just bruises and such. If in anyway this might be triggering please do not read. Your health and safety is more important. xoxo.

Another successful hunt and another back water bar that the Winchesters had dragged you to in order to celebrate a job well done. Celebrating usually meant hustling the locals for money and pick up a girl for the evening. Well in your case tonight you sought out a gentleman, which is why the man in the cowboy hat next to you ordered you another drink and conveniently let his hand rest on your upper thigh where his thumb began rubbing little circles in its wake.

“You getting a little brave cowboy,” you smirked taking the shot he ordered in one gulp. “I’m going to need a few more before any of that.”

“I can arrange that princess,” your hair prickled at the nickname that a certain green eyed hunter always called you affectionately. You looked up to meet the eyes of that certain hunter as he watched you from the pool game he was hustling with his brother Sam. Your expression softened to hurt and he ducked his gaze away back to the game. You weren’t a pet name kind of girl and frankly the cowboy to your right would have been let loose the moment the word had left his lips. However, barely a week ago you had thrown yourself at Dean while Sam was picking up dinner. Sadly Dean gave you the ‘I see you as a sister’ speech. It was awful and ever since you couldn’t bare to spend a moment alone with Dean. But perhaps Cowboy was just the distraction you needed. The Cowboy calling you ‘princess’ would help keep your mind off Dean. “You still with me?”

You turned with a smile to the Cowboy and leaned forward giving him the most lustful expression you could master, “Listen Cowboy I’m not looking for anything long term but you look like you know what you’re doing. I’m not even going to share my name and I don’t want yours. I’ll call you Cowboy and you call me Princess. Does that seem agreeable to you?”

He nods enthusiastically, “Absolutely Princess!”

You surged forward kissing him hard throwing your arms around his shoulders and felt his arms encircling you. His tongue licked into your mouth and although it wasn’t graceful it was hot and made you moan into his mouth. You pulled back deciding the other end of the deal that you hoped would definitely force Dean from your system, “Oh and I want it rough Cowboy.”

Something dark passed over his eyes but he swallowed leaning into you to whisper in your ear, “That won’t be a problem Princess as long as you’re a good girl. Let’s get out of here.” He nipped at your earlobe before pulling away to stand and a part of you screamed what a terrible idea it was to go through with this. Using Cowboy in an attempt to get over Dean Winchester was really a stupid plan but at the same time it was better than feeling the way you did now. Cowboy threw cash on the bar pulling you from your thoughts and stuck his hand out which you gratefully took.

“Just let me tell my friends bye, Cowboy,” you motioned to Sam and Dean and he nodded placing his hand on your lower back. Sam, ever your best friend gave you a smile, as you approached but Dean looked a bit upset. Dean’s face almost gave you pause but then the pain of his rejection resurfaced.

“Princess says what?” Dean greeted his face now looking annoyed more than anything.

“Dean,” you chided. “Not tonight.”

“Just trying to joke with you Y/N,” he grunted still not meeting your eyes.

“Dean,” Sam shot his brother a warning and then smiled at you. Dean huffed and went back to lining up his cue stick. “Heading out?”

“Yeah don’t wait up for me boys. Cowboy here is taking me home tonight,” Cowboy chuckled giving your hip a squeeze.

Sam eyed his brother but could see that Dean hadn’t missed the little action and a part of you loved that he seemed affected. “Just be home by nine young lady,” Sam laughed as you gave him a mock salute.

“Cowboy, huh?” Dean interrupted then threw his stick down never taking his eyes off Cowboy. “Well I think you should just come home with us. Maybe another time Slick?”

“I think she’s a grown woman perfectly capable of knowing what’s good for her,” Cowboy returned and Dean looked ready to throw a punch.

You looked right at Dean wrapping your arm around Cowboy’s shoulders, “Don’t mind my brother Cowboy.”

Dean looked down biting his lip and you knew you had hurt him. “Princess, please don’t go home with him,” he pleaded returning his gaze to yours and honestly you wanted to listen. To go to him and assure him that there would never be anyone that you would put before him. However, the other part of you that was louder wanted him to hurt and make him see what he was missing out on.

“I’m not your Princess, Dean,” you spit out while cuddling closer to Cowboy. “I’m his Princess. Goodnight boys. Don’t stay out too late.” Sam and Dean both looked mildly shocked at how venomous you sounded but Cowboy seemed pleased and ushered you out into the cool autumn air.

“Those boys really your brothers?” Cowboy questioned as he led you to his truck opening the passenger door for you. You shook you head teasingly biting your lip, “Just really good friends. Now come on Cowboy. You have a Princess in need of pampering.”

“Yes ma’am,” he surprised you leaning over picking you up bridal style as if you weighed nothing. You squeal and it dissolves into laughter as he kisses along your neck sitting you into the passenger seat. He shut the door and headed around the vehicle as the voice in your head told you to get out now and run to the Winchesters. You hadn’t expected for him to be so strong but as you looked up to the bar debating on running when Sam and Dean emerged. Cowboy jumped in slamming the door and reached over pulling you next to him and revving his engines, “Don’t you worry about those boys Princess. I’m going to take such good care of you.”

“You’d better Cowboy,” you waved at the boys as he gunned the truck away from the bar. Your nerves remained frazzled and you hoped you wouldn’t regret your decision.

********************************************************

Cowboy had dozed off roughly twenty minutes ago and you felt it was safe now. Slowly you eased his arm off from around your bruised body. You couldn’t be angry or blame him because he had done just as you asked. Nothing about being with Cowboy had been gentle or blissful. It certainly didn’t do as you hoped and make you forget about Dean. In fact it was quite the opposite because all you wanted now was to curl up next to Dean and let him hold you. Fumbling in the dark you found your things and locked yourself in the bathroom taking a rag trying to clean yourself.

“Fuck,” you gasped as you saw your reflection in the mirror. Dark purple hickies spanned your shoulders, chest, abdomen, and your thighs. Your neck was bruised with the shape that could clearly be a handprint. A sob escaped your throat and you covered you mouth with your hand trying to stop yourself from panicking. You dared to look at your back and it was just as bruised with a deep bite mark on your right shoulder where blood had dried. “What the hell was I thinking?”

You dressed quickly stepping out and breathed a sigh of relief that he was still sleeping. Finding his pants you pulled out his wallet and felt no shame stealing the three hundred dollars that was tucked inside. Finding an old hoodie you pulled it on and walked out of his apartment building finding the sun was slowly rising in the horizon. Everything told you to go straight to the hotel where Sam and Dean were but you were so ashamed of yourself you couldn’t do it. Luckily you found a diner and took up residence in the back booth ordering coffee and breakfast that remained largely untouched. You didn’t know how long you sat there before the bell rang above the door but you kept your head down.

“Long night,” Sam’s voiced echoed but you couldn’t bring yourself to look up yet and risk either brother seeing the bruises. “Hey Y/N are you with us?”

“Yeah grab some breakfast it’s on Cowboy,” you pulled out the wad of cash and pushed it across the table as they both slipped into the booth.

“Y/N?” Dean’s voice echoed and you closed your eyes to hold back the tears. A warm hand was suddenly on your chin and slowly pulled your head up to come face to face with Dean’s own. You swallowed as he looked you over his eyes stopping at your neck, “That son of a bitch.”

“Dean?” Sam inquired looking over to see what Dean had saw on your neck. “Y/N?”

“Please,” you push off Dean’s hand sitting back and wrapping your arms around yourself. “It was consensual so let it go.”

“Consensual or not Y/N he fucking hurt you,” Dean practically growled looking to his brother. “Sam you’re with me on this right.”

“Sorry Y/N but I am with Dean. You can’t tell me you never told him to stop. Where is he?”

“No,” I shouted causing the other patrons to look at me. I stood up. “I’m fine. I’m going back to take a shower then we can head back to Bobby’s but we’re done with this conversation.”

The brothers were practically fuming as they exchanged looks but you stumped away letting the door clang shut behind you. Thankfully neither followed and you made it back to the hotel picking the lock and slipping inside. You grabbed your suitcase and jumped into the shower choosing to toss your clothes from last night into the trash. You never wanted to see them again ever a reminder that you were a complete idiot. Quickly pulling on jeans and a long sleeved sweater that would cover most of Cowboy’s artwork on your skin because if the boys were upset you couldn’t imagine how Bobby was going to react. Opening the door you found Dean alone sitting on the bed hands clasped between his knees looking down. He never moved as you came out and sat on the bed opposite him attempting to comb the tangles from your long wet hair.

“Why did you let him hurt you like that?” Dean finally asked looking up. His eyes were tinged red and for a moment you thought maybe he had been crying.

I couldn’t look at him so I dropped my head sitting my brush down, “It doesn’t matter Dean. It won’t happen again if ever.”

“It matters to me Y/N,” he stood beginning to pace back and forth. “He could have killed you.” He stopped and sunk down to his knees as I stared in shock. He pulled me over and laid his head on my lap wrapping his arms around my waist. I didn’t move unsure of what was happening and slowly I laid my hands on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”

“Dean, you have nothing to be sorry for,” I closed my eyes unable to continue holding back my tears. Dean sat up and pulled me to him. I fell straddling his lap and he tucked his head into my neck his arms wrapping around me and I felt warm using my hands to do the same. He needed to hear the truth so you began, “I told him not to be gentle at the bar. He called me Princess and I could only think of you and I didn’t want to anymore. I know you don’t feel for me the way I do for you, but I can’t turn it off. I wanted to forget and I made a stupid decision. I’m sorry.”

Dean pulled away and his hands found their way to cradle your face in them. He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against yours and you seized up unsure of what was happening. Dean slipped back and picked you up standing and laid you on the bed slipping in next to you. “Just let me hold you sweetheart.”

“I don’t understand,” you mused as you slid into Dean’s embrace.

“I lied that day Y/N. I don’t do love or do relationships. In this life it never works out and I knew how I felt about you and hoped it was one sided. I could ignore it but then you told me that you felt the same way and I panicked. I want to protect you and last night just seeing you with him I wanted to kill him. I should have been honest. This wouldn’t have happened,” he pulled down the edge of you sweater exposing your neck where he placed feather light kisses across the bruises.

“Dean,” you gasped at how raw this felt and you knew he was telling the truth. “What does this mean?”

He pulled away and then leaned over on his elbows hovering over your face, “I want to be yours Y/N. I always have and if you can forgive me I’ll spend the rest of my life making up to you for every bruise that dick put on you.”

“As long as I can be yours Dean,” you smiled biting you bottom lip. “Will you kiss me again?”

Dean’s smile could light up any room and you felt safe, “Are you kidding sweetheart? I don’t plan to ever stop kiss you.”

“Good,” Dean’s lips found yours and it quickly grew more heated until the door swung open you both separating instantly to smile at Sam.

Sam’s smile grew big, “Glad you two finally came to your senses and I hate to interrupt but we have to go. Now.” He moved grabbing his and Dean’s bags hauling them out to the impala.

“You heard the moose,” Dean moved from the bed and held out his hand for you. Using his free hand he grabbed your bag and released it throwing your brush inside before picking it back up leading you to the impala. Dean let you get in shutting the door behind you before sliding into the driver’s seat. He looked to Sam and Sam nodded which caused Dean to exhale a deep breath. “Thanks Sammy.”

“Okay what am I missing?” You asked looking between the brothers who suddenly looked a bit guilty.

“Sammy just took care of Cowboy,” Dean beamed as he revved Baby pulling onto the highway.

“Sam?”

Sam turned looking at you, “Consensual or not no one hurts you like that. Not to mention if Dean went he would have killed him.”

“Boys, seriously,” in truth you weren’t mad. No matter what your boys always took care of you.

“Yes seriously,” Dean answered. “No one hurts my girl and gets by with it.”

“Your girl?” You teased leaning up between the seats.

“Yes my girl!” Dean looked to Sam. “She’s my girl now.”

“She’s always been your girl Dean you were just too damn stubborn or as Bobby would say you were an idjit.”

“You’re not wrong Sammy,” Dean agreed looking back at you winking and your heart felt a flutter. The bruises would fade with your bad decision and when you woke up tomorrow it would be in the arms of the man you loved. Waking up next to Dean Winchester would always be worth it.


End file.
